scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Destructo 2.0
"They call YOU an upgrade?! More like they cheated the system for your invincibility!" ''-Bunnyonta,' insulting Destructo 2.0, from the Scorpius Warriors animated series. Destructo 2.0 is a monster that appeared in the Scorpius series. He appears to be a far more powerful creation of Vracula's strongest monster, Destructo. Nonetheless, he is the upgraded version of Destructo. In fact, he is labeled as being the hardest V.M.E. monster that Gregory & friends have ever fought. Apparently, he seems to seek revenge on Gregory and Bunnyonta, but mostly Bunnyonta, due to him bringing the monster out and turning against the machine, defeating him in the process. Physical Appearance Destructo 2.0 has the same appearance as Destructo, but with changes in his physical structure. Destructo 2.0 appears more larger than before, and instead of being gray, he is purple with a deeper shade of black metal on his body. His flail is larger than before as well, including the gold colored spikes on his mace instead of silver onces. He also has a small gold orb on his forehead, with four of them on each foot as well. He has steel tile padding on his hands and feet. He has golden devil-like horns on the side of his head, with a larger golden head spike than before, which comes with solar panels, as well as the "open" part on his body, and his golden wings, which are attatched on his jetpacks, instead of wearing a cape. Inside the "open" body solar panel is a small red orb, which he fires powerful beams from. Development Like Destructo being based off Masher, Destructo 2.0 is based off Masher 2.0 from the Kirby series. Observation Destructo 2.0 has shown great excellence in his upgrade, being very strong and almost impossible to beat. Though slow still as before, he is impervious to almost every attack, no matter how much his foes dish out to him. He has greater brute strength than his degraded version, and has impressive attack advantages. One attack advantage that Destructo 2.0 has is his earth punching waves. Unlike Destructo, Destructo 2.0 can punch the ground, sending waves that can deliver impressive damage. He also can swing his large flail with ease when extended into a mace. Another advantage Destructo 2.0 has is his visor's laser beams. He can petrify his victims in order to catch up with them. He also will stomp on his foes whenever they are underneath him. Destructo 2.0 can also jump very high, landing very fast, which can stun his foes, something that Destructo couldn't do before. One last advantage of Destructo 2.0 is firing powerful beams from the red orb on his body. In order to fire powerful beams, he opens his wings, absorbs light, then releases the beam from the orb on his body. He also can level out areas in order to help see his victims more clearer with this move. The only moves that Destructo 2.0 can do that it couldn't do before is jumping very high, shooting laser beams from his visor eye, and absorbing light energy, then firing it as beams. Story In one of the episodes, Destructo 2.0 makes his appearance. It starts out on another planet of a weak Bunnyonta being sent flying by Destructo 2.0's attacks. However, he is not alone, for V.M.E.'s monsters and demons were there to kill Bunnyonta as well. Bunnyonta managed to blast them all, causing an explosion, however leaving Destructo 2.0 unaffected. Too weak to fight, Bunnyonta runs, with Destructo 2.0 chasing after him. After Bunnyonta leaves by a transporter, the monster was not seen again until later on. Destructo 2.0 arrives on Planet Scorpius by a ball of fire, which crashes into a nearby field of ruins. Mostly, on his rise, he spots Elite Knight and Toxoknight, but ingores them, for they are "too inconsequintal" to him. However, the two quicky rushed to stop Destructo 2.0 by attempting to cut his legs, but their swords break upon contact. On one of the tall rocks, Destructo 2.0 spots Bunnyonta, which makes his vision glare red, wanting to kill him. Bunnyonta manages to attack Destructo 2.0 with everything he has while avoiding Destructo 2.0's attacks, until his mace lands on Bunnyonta. However, Bunnyonta avoids the move, which angers Destructo 2.0 even more. Bunnyonta manages to confuse Destructo 2.0 by creating smoke from his fists, blinding him, and then striking him directly onto his visor. It fails, as Destructo 2.0 feels nothing from it. But before Bunnyonta could escape, Destructo 2.0 jumps very high, landing very hard, stunning Bunnyonta on his running spree. Destructo then fires a laser from his visor, which directly hits Bunnyonta, stunning him in the process. With the help of Battle Gregory keeping Destructo 2.0 at bay, Bunnyonta was able to buy time to prepare his attacks in order to defeat Destructo 2.0. Destructo 2.0 pounds his fists into the ground, creating earth waves. Bunnyonta dodges, but angers Destructo 2.0 so much, that it flies, absorbs light, and then firing a powerful beam, leveling the entire field. However, with Bunnyonta's father on the tag fitting the amplifier, it equaled his strenghth to Destructo 2.0's. Destructo 2.0 fires his beam, along with Bunnyonta's newfound power. The beams collided, but with that much pressure, Destructo 2.0's wings break apart, causing him to malfunction, and short circuit. With Gregory for assisstance, Bunnyonta's beam strikes him with great force, completely shutting all his units down. Destructo 2.0 then explodes, ending the monster's rampage forever. It is never heard of or seen again. Trivia *The "open" body solar panels on Destructo 2.0 can resemble Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Another machine similar to Destructo 2.0 is known as Mace Girl 2.0. In fact, it is revealed that she is the daughter of Destructo 2.0 (though it's odd for some reason), just like Mace Girl being the daughter of Destructo. *Destructo 2.0's robotic roaring is the same as Destructo's, but with a little difference in pitch. Destructo 2.0's robotic roaring is more lower and terrifying with a blend of static. *Whenever Destructo 2.0 sees Gregory or Bunnyonta, his visor glares more menacingly. It can be the sign of him having a strong dislike in the two of them, due to him being defeated before as Destructo. *Destructo 2.0 can actually speak, but only on certain terms. As shown when he was with V.M.E.'s monsters and demons at the beginning of the episode, he commands them to attack Bunnyonta by saying "GET HIM!" in a stern, robotic voice. His defeat voices are "ERROR!! ERROR! NOOOO...." in disappointment before exploding.